


Intruder

by Dezdemona



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Eating out, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Vampires, babys first smut, exsessive use of the term little one, hot vampire lady, im obssessed with lady alcina dimitrescu, spitting, wrote this instrad of working lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: I'm obsessed with Lady Alcina Dimitrescu. This is purely a self indulgent smut fic.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/reader, Lady Dimitrescu/reader, lady alcina dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> i want her to step on me

This was it.

After hearing story after story about what lurked inside that evil-looking, and obviously abandoned, castle that glared down at the rest of your village, you were finally going to do something about it. Even after being warned again and again by the village elders, you were stark determined to figure out just what the fuck was happening up there.   
So, one night you packed a bag full of essentials needed to do urban exploring and ascended the hill. A merchant stand stood halfway up, abandoned and strange green herbs surrounding it. There was also a small sign that read "Weapons for sale!" and you vaguely wondered why anyone would need weapons this far away from town. 

You shrugged the bad feeling of seeing that sign off. If anything else, that just encouraged you to check out the castle even more. It was almost as if something was beckoning you, beyond just normal curiosity. Again, like a typical horror movie protagonist, you shrugged the feeling off.   
It was an abandoned castle. Not a ghost-filled mansion. Nothing was going to pop out and say "Boo!" In fact, you highly doubted people even lived there.   
Why would they? It seemed like an awful place to- before your thought could finish, you collided face first with the giant wooden door in front of you. Large ornate carvings covered it, a stark contrast from the white of the constant stream of snow in the village. You swallowed and knocked politely. Nothing Happened. 

This was Fine. 

And with that, you opened the door. You were met with a dark hallway, clearly not used for centuries. Snow billowed into the castle from behind you. You scoffed.  
The village folk were scared for nothing.   
Yet when you turned to leave, the red door slammed itself shut and the sound of a lock carries throughout the hallway. Candles practically exploded to life behind you. The once darken and old hallway now lit to life, you could see it was lived in and royal. Although.. If you squinted, were those... blood stains? 

...

No of course not! Your mind was just playing tricks on you. You shook your head and tugged on the door.  
It wouldn't budge.   
You tried again.  
It was still locked and, in huge retrospect, maybe the giant red, dangerous door was the first red flag.   
A small sigh escaped your lips. Guess it was time to find another way out. You pulled on the straps of your backpack and began to make your way around the castle. Two ornate spiral staircases stood on either side of the entranceway. You felt a small tugging in the back of your head and with that, chose the left path. The stairs creaked from the weight. There were more dark red stains that littered the already red fabric. You bent down to examine one, fingers reaching out to touch it and-

SNAP! 

You fell through the stair under you, hitting your head on the stairs behind you and falling to the dark, dark basement down below.

\---

  
You.. didn't remember what happened next besides small details such as being dragged behind a conspicuously dressed lady and what looked to be her siblings. A deep brown sweater seemed to cover each of them, dirty blonde hair jutting out from seemingly random places. They looked..  
Very Gothic.   
Huh.   
One thought seemed to run through your head.   
I'd really like to be murdered by them. 

\--

When you next came to, you were in another candle lit room. You blinked blearily, trying to get the sleep out of your eyes. You attempted to rub it out, but found your hands were tied together at the wrists, rope attached to a large, wooden, ornate headboard above you. A red canopy lingered above, covered in inky black moths. Below you sat a large, much too large, bed covered in beautiful but dusty covers. A pile of pillows sat behind you, ensuring you were comfortable.  
You swallowed.   
What the fuck. 

"Ah, you're finally awake." A beautiful voice like silk rang out from in front of you. You brought your head up to meet her eyes.. And then brought your head up a little more, being met only by a white dress. A little more and.. Holy shit. If boobs could kill. They were framed by her dress in such a way that when one looked at her, they were surely the first things seen.  
You looked up more, passing over her deep red stained lips and black eyes met yours. She smiled at you in a way only evil vampire ladies could, a single fang popping out to bite her lip.  
"Mother," One of the hot Gothic ladies from before began. Her face was stained in the same substance that you remember staining the staircase fabric. "When can we begin?"   
An involuntary whimper left you. 

"Leave us." The tall vampire lady commanded. With that, all the Gothic chicks around her turned on their heels and practically ran away, some disappearing into clouds of black moths. With them gone, the moths above you dissipated as well. The door to the bedroom shut gently with a small push of the woman in front of you's hand.   
She let out a small chuckle.   
"My apologies for the girls, they can be so..." She thought for a moment. "Brash. Quick. Impatient." She took two steps and suddenly she was right in front of the bed.   
"I prefer to take my time with intruders."  
"I-intruder? Ma'am, I was under the impression this castle w-was-"  
"Was what, little one?" You shuddered. She definitely noticed.  
".. Abdanoned..?"

Her smile turned to a frown. "Does this look abandoned to you? Does that not still make you an intruder?" She began to crawl her way to you. The bed dipped with her weight.   
"I-"  
"Luckily for you, I haven't played with an intruder in such a long time.. And, little one, you're perfect." 

Her right arm extended far above her, practically touching the canopy above. Sharp knife-like claws extended from her ornate black glove, slightly cutting the canopy. She brought it down. 

Ah well. No better way to die than a hot vampire lady, you thought, closing your eyes. A slashing sound rang out through the room.   
You were.. miraculously alive when you opened your eyes. Your clothes, however? Were completely slashed to bits. Small drops of blood beaded out from the wounds created when she slashed your clothes apart. You looked up at her. A victorious grin sat on her face, staring down at your chest as your nipples peaked due to the sudden cold.  
Were you about to get fucked by a beautiful vampire lady? 

She answered your unspoken question by leaning down and running her tongue over the blood that dripped off your chest. The answer was, apparently, yes. Yes, you were about to be fucked, or at least eaten, by an amazingly hot vampire with huge tits. She ran her tongue over your perk nipples, sucking a bit before moving onto the other one. One of her cold, pale hands came up to play with the one she was just licking, tweaking it harshly. You bit your lip in an attempt to keep your noises in.. She pulled and removed her mouth. Blood graced her lips which she then licked off.   
"Little one, does that not do anything for you?" She practically pouted. "Perhaps I'll find another way to make you scream." One of her cold hands ghosted itself down your abdomen and found its way to cupping your sex. The other continued to play with your nipples. At that, you let out a small moan. Her grin grew. 

A single digit found its way into you.   
"Wet already? You little slut.." She sunk another finger into you. "Getting wet over your mistress simply feeding off you." You shook your head, trying to protest. She chuckled.   
"Did you perhaps come to here knowing you would be captured by your mistress?" She sunk a third finger in, just keeping them there. Unmoving. You whined.   
"Hm? Answer me, little one." She thrusted them all at once.   
"N-no!" you squeaked out. "I-I was just ex-exploring!"   
"Exploring?" She cocked an eyebrow, continuing to move her fingers in and out of you. Her thumb came up to rub at your clit, causing your back to arch off the bed. A loud moan escaped you. You were so, so close, so close to- She removed all of her fingers at once, glove almost ripping off inside of you.   
You let out a louder whimper. "P-please.."  
"Please what?"  
"P-please, mistress." 

She tsked. "Look at how wet you've gotten my glove. If you want me to continue, well, then.." She held up her gloved hand to your face.   
"Get to cleaning."

With that, you began sucking on her gloved fingers, running your tongue over every digit in an attempt to get any closer to her than you already were. The texture of black lace ran over your tongue, the taste of the old fabric filling your senses. Her expression seemed unchanged, still staring down at you with that disappointed look. You let out a little moan and she removed her fingers from your reach.   
"Such a slut for your mistress. Open." She commanded. You opened your mouth.   
She harshly grabbed your jaw and ensured it stayed open, thumb pressing against your hollow cheek. She spit right onto your tongue. 

"Swallow." It was too late, you were already swallowing before she even told you. Her ruby lips pulled into a smile at that.   
"My little slut is already trained for me I see. Good."   
You groaned out a little "Fuuuuckkk.." And she chuckled. Without warning, she switched positions. Your legs were hoisted up, knees resting on her impossibly large shoulders as her large hands rested against your thighs. Your ass sat on her tits, making a soft and comfy cushion. 

"I'll make sure you forget why you ever came her in the first place, all you will know from now on is my tongue and my cock." You nodded feverishly. Yes, yes. Anything to get her to let you cum. "Please, mistress. Pleasepleaseplease!! Please let me cum!!"   
She grinned and dived in. Her tongue met your cunt, resting their for a moment. Tasting you. And then she got to work. 

Her tongue delved in deep, one of the hands supporting you coming up to rub your clit once more. A deep moan escaped your lips, not caring who heard. All that mattered was here and now and your mistress eating you out.  
She clearly knew what she was doing, tongue fucking you like there was no tomorrow. She removed her mouth from your cunt for a moment, kissing along your thighs. She used her tongue then to lick a strip from your knee to your upper thighs. It was almost a sweet gesture until she sunk her fangs in deep. Blood ran down leg from her intrusion, but she quickly lapped it up. Her fingers movements on your clit sped up as she found new places to bite down.   
On the fifth bite, you came undone, back arching off the bed as you came. Blood ran down both of your thighs. What your mistress didn't lick up sat on your chest due to the gravity. She growled, but you didn't care. You softly blacked out from the loss of blood, eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

\--- 

  
When you came to again, you could barely make out your mistress removing her clothes. An obvious bulge protruded from between her legs. Long and hard. 

"Oh, little one, we're just beginning." 


End file.
